Doctor vs Doctor 12 and 11: Movie War Ultima
by kukuruwataminesan
Summary: The Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors are taken on a journey through time and space in order to solve a mystery surrounding a boy who has hidden his own past. What is the boy hiding from and why? This story is inspired from the Kamen Rider Movie War series. Features characters from Hidamari Sketch and K-On. SERIES 9 SPOILER WARNING.
1. Chapter 1: The Pain Begins

**Author's note: This story will cover the controversial topic of autism. Examples of autistic/disabled people being teased/bullied will be shown in the story.**

 **Please note that this story will NOT make fun of autism or Down's syndrome. There is an overall moral to this story, which will be revealed as the story progresses.**

 **Also note that this story will contain references and spoilers to Doctor Who Series 9. It is recommended that you watch the series in its entirety before reading this.**

 **By the way, if you're intrigued by this story, don't stop reading at Chapter 1. I encourage you to keep on reading the other chapters. If you want, you can favourite this story or leave a review!**

* * *

 _Gallifrey, the Time War_

The Time Lords were fighting the Daleks in the biggest war the universe had ever seen. Now, this was the days when the Doctor was just helping out behind the scenes, not directly fighting. This was the early days of the Time War.

The founder of Time Lord civilisation, Rassilon, was resurrected around this time in order to lead the Time Lords against the Daleks. He once again took his place as Lord President. At this time in the Time War, Time Lords were being sent out far and wide to combat the Dalek attacks. Indeed, many of them were killed or became missing in action.

Rassilon met with the members of the High Council in the Capitol. One of the Councillors began addressing the Council. "The Daleks are closing in on Gallifrey. Our bases on Karn and Elysium have been invaded many times. Every time the Daleks are defeated, they just seem to return with more Daleks. I fear that unless we take action now, we may not have enough Time Lord forces to withstand the Dalek threat."

Another councillor replied to the first councillor's point. "I agree that we must take action. I propose the enlistment of ordinary Gallifreyans into the military for the purpose of fighting the Daleks."

Rassilon had his hands clasped together, elbows on the table. He was looking down on the table, forehead on hands. When he heard the second councillor's proposal, he shook his head. The Chancellor somehow understood what Rassilon meant, and so told the two councillors, "Enlisting ordinary Gallifreyans into the military is impossible. They can't regenerate like us Time Lords can. Sure, our race can be tough and invincible, but we're not immortal. If we use up our regenerations, we die. Ordinary Gallifreyans die, they die."

The first councillor replied, "Then why can't we just allow them to regenerate?"

A third councillor, a woman, said to the first one, "Because they're mere peasants. We Time Lords are the elite of Gallifrey. If we let ordinary Gallifreyans have the same privileges as us, who knows what chaos would be unleashed. It would literally be suicide for us."

A fourth councillor, another woman, suggested, "What about the Looms?"

The third councillor replied, "No. No one believes in the Looms anymore. The Looms are the biggest farce in Gallifreyan history. If you want my opinion, they should have never have existed at all. We should be very lucky that the Sisterhood of Karn undid that curse, or we'd be having retarded Time Lords walking all over Gallifrey!"

Rassilon was listening to the conversation and suddenly had an idea. "Enough! I have a solution that I have been working on for many years from within the Matrix, but the plans are locked in the Omega Arsenal because, (sigh), it involves medding with the biology of other races.

"I got the idea for this solution from the Looms. As you know, when Gallifreyans are loomed, they are born children in mature bodies. From that point on, they had to become mature in their own way. I abolished them because too many people kept making fun of them. Also, the stories the Loom-born tell; they send chills into my hearts."

The first councillor asked Rassilon, "So, what does your solution involve, Lord President?"

Rassilon showed the High Council a hologram of a vial with green liquid in it. "This formula, when spread among a certain species, will not have any effect on that particular lifeform themselves, but it will have an effect on their offspring.

Rassilon displayed another hologram. "This is the Lifestream. The planet of Gaia is home to a race called the Cetra. They worship the Lifestream since it contains the life essence of everything on that planet, even the essence of the planet itself. Mako energy is found in the Lifestream. My formula generates Mako energy in an adult organism, which is passed down to their offspring. The Mako energy can then be transported through time and space, creating an infant Time Lord here on Gallifrey. In this way, I can create Time Lords from infant organisms without the need for a body."

The first councillor then asked Rassilon, "So, is this going to have any side effects to the target organisms?"

The Chancellor replied, "Who cares about side effects? Winning this war against the Daleks is our overall objective. All of time and space is at stake here."

"I'll admit that the reason my formula is locked in the Omega Arsenal isn't just because it meddles with the biology of other races. It's because of the side effects. There is a prophecy. According to the Matrix, there have been offspring from organisms who have been affected with my formula. The other normal organisms are having fun torturing those affected organisms," Rassilon said.

The first councillor asked, "Lord President, what are the side effects?"

Rassilon replied, "This isn't something the Matrix can predict. We'll just have to implement my plan and see for ourselves."

The second councillor told Rassilon, "Lord President, no one has taken anything out of the Omega Arsenal in over 400 years. If your formula is taken out of the Arsenal, then other Time Lords will see this as treason."

"Then I hereby give my decree. As of this day forward, access to the Omega Arsenal will be allowed only to Time Lords of high ranking. However, there is a weapon that will still be forbidden. May Omega help us all."

The second councillor asked, "Is it the Moment, Lord President?"

The Chancellor replied, "I think he knows what he is talking about. The Moment is the scariest weapon in the whole universe. None of us would even dare touch it."

On the other side of the table, the Visionary looks up from her drawings, gasping. "The… The… The… Hybrid… Oh, he burns amongst his kind and he shoots fear, into all our hearts…!"

The second councillor said, "The Hybrid? We've heard that same prophecy hundreds of times already!"

The first councillor replied, "Don't blame the Visionary. She's only repeating what the Matrix is foretelling to her. You can't help accidentally falling into the Cloisters and becoming one with the Matrix."

Rassilon sighed and said, "The Hybrid. Gallifrey's biggest threat, possibly the universe's. The Hybrid will unravel the Web of Time and destroy a billion billion hearts to heal his own. There is no explicit explanation for what species it actually is. Who knows if the Hybrid is Time Lord, Dalek or even, human?"

 _The camera rises from Gallifrey and descends towards Earth._

* * *

 **Fact File: Mako Energy (Final Fantasy VII)**

 **An energy source used on the planet Gaia. The humans of the planet are said to be infused with this energy. Rassilon's formula contains Mako energy, which is passed down to the offspring of an organism.**


	2. Chapter 2: Parachute Fun (12th Doctor)

The TARDIS landed in the Wen Tao Gardens east of Melbourne. The Doctor went inside the building, where he was greeted by a teenage boy.

"Hi there! Are you here as a volunteer?" Silently, the Doctor showed the boy his psychic paper. "Oh, thanks for coming! Would you mind coming over and helping us prepare the games?"

The Doctor went with the boy into a room where some other volunteers were preparing the games. The games included ring toss, hopscotch and a simple catch game. The volunteers were also preparing a parachute game for later. Meanwhile, the Doctor was thinking, "Why did the TARDIS take me here?"

As the time passed, families began coming into the Wen Tao Gardens. The Doctor noticed that some of the children acted differently to some of the others. The Doctor and the boy exchanged their names. The boy's name was Hiroki Ichigo. Now, for those of you who are wondering, the Japanese kanji for "ichigo" is the same for "strawberry". In a sense, he could also be called Mr Strawberry.

Hiroki asked the Doctor, "Did you have a question you wanted to ask?"

After shuffling through his cue cards, the Doctor replied while briefly looking back at the card, "I can't help but notice that some of those people look and act different. Why is that?"

"This event we are in today is a family fun day for families of children on the autism spectrum. Autism is a neurodevelopmental disorder that stays with a person for life. It affects the way they socialise and behave. Autism is different depending on the person, which is why it is a spectrum. We've also got a couple of kids with Down's syndrome here today as well. You see, there are some Down's syndrome kids who have autism as well. There's a lot of challenges in raising kids these days."

The activities started. The Doctor watched Hiroki as he helped the other volunteers. He even offered to pick up and throw the rings to the kids, one at a time so that they could play the ring toss.

Lunchtime came and while the other volunteers were preparing the food, the Doctor, Hiroki and the others played games with the parachute. The Doctor noticed how weird it was that humans played with parachutes on the ground.

Hiroki heard the Doctor's thoughts, and replied, "I know what you mean! When I was in kindergarten, we used to play games with a parachute like that!"

Lunch was served. The Doctor was talking with Hiroki about the autism spectrum. Hiroki told the Doctor, "You're not the first person to notice that there is something different about those kids. There are many kids, even people, out there all over the world with autism. There are many support groups, like us, the Asian Autism Support Network, even though most of the parents here are Chinese."

"But your name tells me that you're Japanese," the Doctor replied.

"(laughs) Nice observation! Most people can't tell what country Asians are from unless they know their name. Anyway, so there are many, many people who notice differences between kids with autism and neurotypical kids. They just assume that everyone in the world is normal, like them. If they see an autistic kid, they don't know how to react to this strange sight in front of their eyes.

"Most of the time, people see the autistic person and they only see the things like hand-flapping, echolalia (copying what they hear word-for-word), immaturity and rage. They're not able to understand emotions, like a neurotypical person does. Maturity is an important thing in society. People with autism aren't necessarily able to be mature and so, they just keep acting like children. Basically, that's why people just assume that every autistic person is, dare I say it, 'retarded'."

At that time, a group of boys were passing nearby. They spotted the autistic kids from the path. One of them yelled to the kids from afar, "Hey retards, go back to China!" His friends began sniggering, then laughing at what the boy said. Some of the parents were looking at the boys, while most of the kids there just went on doing what they were doing, because they couldn't understand what the boys just said.

Hiroki stood up, looked at the boys and exclaimed, "What did you just say? I'll make you regret ever saying that!" The boys just laughed at him, but Hiroki was not fazed.

From the inside of his coat, Hiroki produced a device which he put on his stomach. It wrapped around him automatically like a belt. He then places a card in his device, exclaiming, "Henshin!"

 **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

With this, Hiroki transformed into a warrior dressed in magenta, white and black, along with green eyes. The boys began to quiver in fear at the sight in front of them.

"D-D-D-Decade?"

"We-we-we're sorry for saying that! Please, forgive us!"

"R-r-run! Get out of here, he's gonna kill us!"

The boys began to scatter as Decade began rushing at them. Suddenly, the boys were scattered too far to be dealt with. Hiroki decided to take action and used two other cards in his belt device.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO! (pause) ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

Time stopped around Decade, now in the form of Kabuto as he ran around, gathering the four boys in one spot and tying them up with some rope. Time went back to normal again and Hiroki untransformed. The boys were shuddering, amazed at that boy's power.

The Doctor saw the events unfolding from afar. As Hiroki went back to his seat, the Doctor grabbed his hand and said, "You. In the TARDIS. Now." Hiroki took his plate as he was dragged along to the TARDIS. The boys were laughing at Hiroki trying to hold his plate steady while being dragged.

* * *

 **Fact File: Kamen Rider Decade**

 **Known in legends as the "Destroyer of Worlds". The original Kamen Rider Decade is Tsukasa Kadoya. This version of Decade, let's say he's an alternate reality version, shall we? Decade can change into nine different Kamen Riders. However, I don't think we'll be able to see Hiroki transforming into every Kamen Rider now…**


	3. Chapter 3: Witness of the Bashers (11th)

Now, over in the west of Melbourne, the Doctor was with his companions Kai and Yui Hirasawa. While Yui was shopping with her friends, the Doctor and Kai were tasked with holding the girls' shopping. The Doctor said, "Kai, never take me out on a shopping trip with your wife again!"

While Yui and her friends went into a shop, the Doctor and Kai sat down, too tired to keep walking. Not long after, yells of, "(beep)ing Downie!" and "Get the tard!" were coming from the end of the shopping centre. A teenager with Down's syndrome was being chased by about 4 other males. The Down's syndrome teenager was pinned to the ground while he was kicked and beaten by the males.

Right at that moment, a couple of autistic kids had meltdowns. While their parents were trying to manage that, one of the males pointed to the two kids and yelled, "Get him, and get him!" A few more people just rushed at the autistic kids and their families and began beating them up.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and used it to activate an evacuation signal. He yelled, "Everyone, run!"

Yui and her friends ran out of the shop, then followed the Doctor and Kai to the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly took Yui's friends home before they decided where to go next. Despite Kai and Yui's suggestions, the Doctor was concerned about what happened at the shopping centre that day.

"I've heard things like this happening on the news. These people bully people because they see them looking or acting different. Conformity is an important thing in Earth society. People aren't letting people be themselves. I don't think everyone will ever be able to agree."

Kai asked, "So, what do you think we should do?"

"People have been looking for the cause of autism for many years. People have been blaming it on vaccines, genetics, whatever. There was a reason why I had to destroy Gallifrey to end the Time War. It wasn't just because the Time Lords wanted to become gods, it was because they tried to modify the biology of humans in order to make more Time Lords. I don't know how they did it because I was too busy fighting in the Time War, but now, I want to know."

Yui said, "So, are you going to change the past by preventing whatever the Time Lords were doing?"

"I can't even change the past. The future is fixed thanks to people learning about autism and people bullying people with autism. Changing it would mean the end of the universe. We're just going to see how it happened, then leave."

The Doctor pulled the lever and activated the TARDIS. They eventually landed, even though it wasn't the place they intended. The Doctor wondered, "Oh, the TARDIS is afraid. She doesn't want to go there, but she's taken us here instead. We're only three years into the future." The Doctor, Kai and Yui came out and found themselves parked just across from a school. To the left of them were the Hidamari Apartments…

* * *

 **Fact File: Down's syndrome**

 **Also known as trisomy 21. A genetic disorder caused by the presence of a third copy of chromosome 21. Unfortunately, people with Down's syndrome require regular screening for health problems. Sometimes, autism is also diagnosed as well.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hidamari Aesthetics (12th)

The Doctor dragged Hiroki into the TARDIS and set it in motion. He asked Hiroki, "Why did you attack those people? They're innocent!"

"You heard what they said. They called those kids 'retards'. I wasn't going to let that stand."

"That doesn't mean you can kill them!"

"I didn't kill them, alright? I just gave them a second chance."

"When do your 'second chances' become murder? Believe me, there's a point where something goes 'too far'. I can't help but mention that I've seen you before. It's just this feeling I've got. I wanted to get rid of it, but I wanted to spare your feelings."

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor checked where they were. "We're next to a café. Right, you're coming with me so you can explain all this 'Kamen Ride' business."

Hiroki went to the café next door with the Doctor. Little they knew that it wasn't a café, it was the Yamadori Vietnamese-Chinese-Japanese Restaurant, just north of Cardiff…

* * *

Inside, there was a group of girls seated at a table. They were the girls from the Hidamari Apartments, who had already graduated a couple of years ago and came back for a gathering. They included, Yuno, Miyako, Hiro, Sae, Nori, Nazuna and the new girl that moved in when Hiro and Sae graduated, Matsuri. They were there with Sae's sister, Chika and the Landlady, who was taking their order (since she had a part-time job there). Another boy, who had black hair with pink streaks, greeted the Doctor and Hiroki. The boy, named Natsuki Takara, seemed to recognise Hiroki and vice versa.

Once they were seated, the Doctor had Hiroki explain what was going on. "Yes, I am Kamen Rider Decade. I work to bring justice to those who make fun of people with disabilities. You probably won't understand, Doctor, but there are people who have committed suicide because they were bullied for being autistic. There have been news reports that autistic people have been killed, by their own family or by strangers. I could never forgive any of those people, ever. People with autism are humans as well. They have the right to live without ridicule from others."

After Natsuki came to take their order, the Doctor said to Hiroki, "I agree, but aren't there better ways of teaching tolerance?"

"No. That information's just going to go in one ear and out the other. I find that threatening them with guns and swords is much better."

"I wish your soldier-like thinking would stop. You can't keep this up forever. Someday, you're gonna slip up very hard and it won't be good." After a moment of silence, the Doctor said, "So, how have you been going? Do you have a family?"

Hiroki signed, looked down at the table and said, "I've been alright. I don't have a family anymore. I can't remember when that happened. First thing I remember was from a couple of years back. I woke up and first thing I saw on the table was the Decade Beltmorpher and the sword-book full of cards. The only thing I knew, was that it wasn't my real home. Since I couldn't remember anything else after that, the only thing I could do was explore and wonder what I had to do."

Around that time, the door opened again. Natsuki exclaimed, "It's the Doctor!"

The Doctor, who was sitting at the table, looked towards the door to find his previous incarnation, the Eleventh Doctor, walking in.

Hiroki realised what was happening and asked the Doctor who was with him, "If he's also the Doctor, then which Doctor are you?"

* * *

 **Fact File: The Hidamari Apartments**

 **The Hidamari Apartments are located just across from the Yamabuki High School in Midori City, which is about half an hour north of Cardiff and about an hour south-west of Tokyo. Yuno and the other girls mentioned have lived in the Hidamari Apartments at some point. The Landlady owns the apartments. She also has to work part-time in order to support herself. One of her jobs is working at the Yamadori restaurant where Natsuki also works.**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Doctors, One Café

"So, we can't talk about your timeline between his point and your point, is that right?" Hiroki asked curiously.

The 12th started, "Yes. You can't talk about anything from my timeline between me,"

"and me," the 11th added.

"So, why did you three come here today?" Hiroki asked the Eleventh Doctor.

"Well, we wanted to investigate a legend, but the TARDIS led us here instead. The TARDIS was afraid of what we were about to uncover."

"What's this legend all about?" Hiroki asked.

"There was a legend that spread throughout the universe following the Time War. It said that the Time Lords came to Earth sometime in the past. They spread some kind of virus among the humans and from then on, there were some humans who couldn't develop normally. They either showed signs of mental regression, or they had strangely superior intellect. They would be mocked by the human race for being different.

"There was another legend that spread around the same time as well. The Time Lords also predicted the coming of the Hybrid, a creature that came from the Time Lords' virus. The legend said that the Hybrid would bring justice to those who mocked humans that were considered 'different'. It also said that the Hybrid would destroy a billion billion souls to heal his own. I wonder who he had to destroy?"

The Twelfth Doctor looked briefly at Hiroki and said to the Eleventh, "Are you sure you heard that right?"

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't right," the Eleventh replied.

Right at that moment, the entire restaurant heard a crash just outside as a ship crashed. Everyone ducked and by the time everyone rose back up, the two Doctors were outside, trying to rescue whoever was in that ship.

* * *

Outside, the two Doctors looked inside the ship, only to find that it was bigger on the inside, meaning that it was another TARDIS. The Time Lord inside the crashed TARDIS threw the two Doctors a rope, which they used to help him out. The Time Lord looked around to see where he was, but when he saw one of the Doctor's TARDISes parked nearby, he suddenly knew who he was dealing with. At that time, the two Doctors grabbed his arms and dragged him inside the restaurant.

* * *

"Quick, Hiroki, do you have any more rope?" the Twelfth Doctor asked. Confused, Hiroki luckily had some more rope inside his jacket. He threw it to the Twelfth Doctor, who used it to tie the Time Lord to a chair. "Right. I know what you people are planning. You think I didn't know about… this?" 12 had taken out a vial of green liquid from his pocket.

11 looked at the vial, which was passed to him, and said, "Hmmm, the Formula of Rassilon. Rassilon's secret formula. Not a secret anymore, is it?"

"What's your name?" 12 asked the Time Lord.

"My name is Maroun. I am under orders by the Lord President to unleash this formula on the humans of this world."

11 scoffed and said, "Well, whatever you were doing, you came too late. Your comrades set that formula off centuries ago. Look at what it made the humans do!" 11 showed Maroun some footage of the fight that happened in the shopping centre, which a bystander had uploaded to YouTube.

Maroun scoffed at the Doctor. "You think I care about humans fighting amongst each other? You don't know my real intentions! One, I'm not here to spread that amongst the humans. Two, I know that we spread that formula centuries ago. Three, I'm not even from the Time War. Oh! Here they come now…"

A man rushed into the restaurant and exclaimed, "Oh my God! There's spaceships outside!"

From the back of the restaurant, a girl comes in, unnoticed to the two Doctors. She yells, "Natsuki, get those girls and come with me!" Confused, Natsuki does what she says.

Hiroki, Kai and Yui watched as scores of humans and Time Lords came out of the spaceships and walked towards the diner.

Suddenly, the television comes on…

* * *

 **Fact File: Who's that girl?**

 **That girl that came in from the back of the restaurant is actually Ashildr, also known as Me. She first met the Doctor in the 9th century when the Vikings confronted the Mire. She was later resurrected and lived through the 21st century, when the Time Lords made a deal with Me to trap the Doctor in the confession dial. Later, she comes to the restaurant to take Natsuki and the Hidamari girls away.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Real Hybrid

Hiroki looks out the window and sees the humans coming out of some of the spaceships. Hiroki spots someone and says, "Her again. Why does it always have to be her?"

Kai and Yui spot some people with autism among the humans. Some were chained together, some walked freely.

The television turned on. "Lord President!" Maroun saluted from the chair.

The two Doctors looked at the screen. 12 recognised him as Rassilon, but 11 didn't. 12 said, "Television images can be manipulated quite easily," and used his sonic screwdriver on it. The Rassilon on the screen turned to a version that 11 recognised.

11 commented, "Nice sonic!"

Rassilon said to the Doctors, "We finally have the real Hybrid. You will surrender him to us or face the consequences!"

11 said, "Still not over me, Rassilon? You never liked me since you had me exiled to Earth long ago!"

12 said, "What do you mean you finally have the real Hybrid? Don't you already know?"

"According to prophecy, the Hybrid is a creature crossbred from the Time Lords and the Daleks. The Hybrid will one day unravel the Web of Time and destroy a billion billion hearts to heal his own. Where is he, Doctor? The humans with me say that they know who the Hybrid is."

"No. I'm not giving the Hybrid to you until you explain one thing. This. What's with this formula of yours?" 12 showed Rassilon the vial of green liquid.

Rassilon chuckled. "Very good, Doctor, I'm going to explain what it is. That formula contains Mako energy. I had this formula spread to a planet during the Time War. We found Earth a suitable planet to unleash my formula on. Humans are infused with the Mako energy, which does not affect them, but their offspring. Once the offspring were born, I used my Mako Extractor to transport the fresh Mako energy to Gallifrey and made new Time Lords out of it.

"After observation, I noticed that the remaining Mako energy in the offspring were not enough to allow them to develop mentally. Therefore, some of them grew up with the minds of animals or babies. They were eternally hated by the universe, mocked for their appearance and intellect. They were driven to suicide, murdered by the ones they thought they loved, or forever abandoned, forced to survive alone in a world where its population kill each other for sport."

Angered, Hiroki shouted something in Japanese and threw a steel flask at the TV, breaking it. After he calmed down, he said, "Doctors, there's something I have to tell you. What that Rassilon said about the Mako energy, he was right, but we humans call that autism. Indeed, I do have autism. That fact stayed with me even when I woke up without any memory of my past. I'm a bit ashamed to admit it myself, but I feel that I'm a bit lucky because I'm not like the others."

As the two Doctors smiled at Hiroki's courage, the door suddenly burst open and a girl came in. Hiroki said, "What do you people want with me?"

The girl said, "Or hello, as people used to say. Don't you remember me? Or have you forgotten? Ha, I'm not that surprised, seeing what happened to you on Trenzalore."

11 said, "What did you say? Trenzalore?"

"That's what I said. Trenzalore. Man, don't you even remember? That was the place where the Hybrid met his match at our hands during the Beta Uprising. Don't you know? The Hybrid is half-Time Lord, half-Dalek. Thanks to Rassilon's formula, you are half-Time Lord. Our plan was to have my half-Dalek cousin, Kelly, seduce you so that we could kill you. I can't believe you even survived!"

Hiroki was confused at what the girl was saying, since he forgot everything up to a couple of years back. Not even the Doctors, Yui or Kai knew what she was talking about.

Rassilon teleported into the restaurant. "That is enough. Doctors, you will come with me. That is an order."

12 retorted, "You're not even Lord President anymore. Why do you think we'd want to come with you, on the planet Earth?"

"Because I have a thousand weapons outside, waiting to fire at your TARDIS. If you don't come with me, I'll destroy your TARDIS."

"Try me." Everyone suddenly gasped at what 12 just said.

"Fine." Rassilon began speaking into his communicator, which was attached to his arm. "All units, aim at the TARDIS. Fire on my command!" Rassilon turned back to 12. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 12 stayed silent. Left with no choice, Rassilon turned to his communicator and bellowed, "Fire!"

The humans outside fired at the TARDIS next to the restaurant. With the power of a thousand weapons, the TARDIS is vaporised…

* * *

 **Fact File: Which Rassilon is which?**

 **In the revived series of Doctor Who, two actors have played the role of Rassilon. In 2009, Timothy Dalton played Rassilon in the Tenth Doctor special** ** _The End of Time_** **. In 2015, Donald Sumpter played him in the Series 9 finale** ** _Hell Bent_** **.**

 **In this story, Rassilon is played by Donald Sumpter. However, when 12 soniced the television, he wanted to manipulate the image so that it would be something that 11 would recognise. Therefore in that scene, Timothy Dalton plays Rassilon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hidamari Investigators

**WARNING: There are spoilers to Doctor Who Series 9 in the Fact File at the end of this chapter. Make sure you have watched Series 9 FULLY before you continue reading.**

* * *

Ashildr led Natsuki and the Hidamari girls to the back of the restaurant, where another TARDIS was waiting. Clara was inside the TARDIS. When she saw Natsuki, she greeted him with their secret handshake. Apparently, Natsuki had met Clara on previous adventures with the Doctor.

Natsuki asked Clara, "So, why didn't you come in to get us?"

"There were a lot of people inside and outside. I didn't want to raise attention, so I sent her in to get you."

Natsuki turned to Ashildr. "Sorry, I haven't asked for your name."

"Me."

"Yes, you. What's your name?"

"That's my name. Me."

Clara interjected, "She calls herself that, but her name's actually Ashildr. She won't mind if you call her that, won't you?"

Ashildr nodded. "Anyway, there's a reason why I had to get you. There's something about the Hybrid prophecy that didn't seem right. We accidentally landed on Koshi Castle during one of our travels and Clara seemed to recognise someone. Clara, show him the photo."

When Clara showed Natsuki the photo on her phone, Natsuki said, "But… that's…"

Clara nodded. "That's your older brother, Simon Wong. I'm afraid he died at the hands of Girl Power at Koshi Castle."

"What does that have to do with the Hybrid?"

"That's what we're trying to investigate. We want to know what Girl Power did to your brother so that the Doctor can know about it." Clara turned to the Landlady and the Hidamari girls. "Sorry, girls, but I need to speak to Natsuki in private. I'll drop you off nearby."

The TARDIS materialised on Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff. "If you can't get home from here, call me again and I'll come back to pick you up," Natsuki said to the girls.

When Miyako heard this, she held on to Natsuki's arm and said, "I don't want to leave you, Natsuki. I want to see the stars for real!"

Natsuki chuckled. "Don't you see them enough from the backyard?"

"I know, but what if there were stars all around me? What if there was no ground below me, and it was all stars? I've always wanted to see what it would be like!"

"Alright, you can come with us. We'll take you up to space as soon as we finish what we have to do," Natsuki said with a sigh.

Yuno added, "I want to go too! I can't leave Miya-chan alone if you're taking her to strange places!"

Clara and Ashildr let Yuno and Miyako travel with Natsuki as they investigated the Hybrid. Hiro, Sae, the Landlady and the others said their goodbyes and left the TARDIS and watched in curiosity as the American diner disappeared from plain view.

* * *

Back inside, Natsuki asked Clara, "So, what do you know of the Hybrid? I heard a bit from the Doctor back at the restaurant, but I thought you two would know a bit more about it."

Ashildr said, "The legends state that the Hybrid is a creature, half-Time Lord, half-Dalek. According to what we saw in Koshi Castle, your brother was forced together with a half-Dalek human named Kelly Tang. Okay, she's not half-Dalek, but she's similar, what was it again, Clara?"

"Kelly is half-human, half-Kaled. The Kaleds are the ancestors of the Daleks. Davros is a Kaled, and I have reason to believe that there was another one at Koshi Castle. Anyway, Natsuki, I saw you somewhere inside Koshi Castle and you never told me a thing about it."

Scratching his head, Natsuki replied, "No, I don't seem to remember Koshi Castle. Doesn't ring a bell to me."

"What would Simon and Kelly have that the Daleks also want for themselves?" Clara replied.

"If I remember correctly, Simon had a crush on Kelly when he was in high school. Kelly never returned his love because she didn't like him back. I don't know what happened, but eventually, they started dating, then they broke up a couple of years ago."

Ashildr had a list of people written down on a sheet of paper. "We're going to visit these people. They might know something about the Hybrid, but if you've said that you've forgotten, I wouldn't be surprised if they've forgotten too."

* * *

 **Fact File: Hybrid Theories (SPOILER WARNING)**

 **Throughout Series 9 of Doctor Who, numerous mentions have been made to the Hybrid. However, this is a question that is still left unanswered. In my opinion, the theories that were made on the show conflicted with each other.**

 **Davros states that the Hybrid would be crossbred from two warrior races, namely the Daleks and Time Lords. Davros also attempted to steal the Doctor's regeneration energy in order to make his Daleks into Time Lord hybrids. However, the Doctor later states that the Daleks would never allow anything to be "half-Dalek".**

 **Ashildr/Me was resurrected thanks to a Mire medical kit. Therefore, she states herself as being "human, with a little bit of Mire inside". Humans and the Mire are also known as warrior races, so Ashildr/Me could be the Hybrid. She is also shown to be inside a reality bubble among the ruins of the Cloisters on Gallifrey. Therefore, she is shown to have conquered Gallifrey and stood in its ruins.**

 **Sam Swift the Quick was also resurrected using the other Mire medical kit, but since Ashildr stated that "even the other immortals are gone," Sam Swift was assumed to have died.**

 **The two Osgoods shown in** ** _The Zygon Invasion/Inversion_** **would state themselves as being human and Zygon, without revealing their true species. The Doctor notes this as being "like a hybrid".**

 **The Doctor later states that the Hybrid "is me". It is uncertain if he is referring to the Doctor himself or Ashildr/Me. However, when the Doctor confronts Ashildr/Me with the theory that she is the Hybrid, Ashildr/Me theorises that the Hybrid is not one person, but two: "A dangerous combination of a passionate and powerful Time Lord and a young woman so very similar to him." This refers to the Doctor and Clara.**

 **In this story, there are two Hybrids. One is Hiroki (formerly Simon Wong), who is a human-Time Lord hybrid thanks to Rassilon's Mako energy formula. As a result of this, Hiroki is a high-functioning autistic. There are other human-Time-Lord hybrids created as a result of Rassilon's formula, but Hiroki is the one that we will focus on in the story.**

 **The other hybrid is Kelly Tang. She is technically a human-Kaled hybrid, not a human-Dalek hybrid because, remember, the Daleks would never allow anything to be "half-Dalek". The girl who came into the diner in Chapter 6 states that they had Kelly seduce Hiroki so that her comrades could kill him. As a result, the couple was human, Time Lord and Dalek (Kaled). Therefore, Hiroki and Kelly fit the prophecy describing the Hybrid – half-Time Lord and half-Dalek while not being half-Dalek.**

 **If I were to tell you anymore, I would be spoiling my own story, and I don't want to do that. I will revisit this theory towards the end of the story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Legend of the Prototypes

Back at the restaurant, Rassilon had 12's TARDIS destroyed. 12 just stared at Rassilon and said, "Did you really think you could destroy my TARDIS that easily?" 12 activated his sonic screwdriver. Hiroki, Yui, Kai and 11 stood next to 12 as the TARDIS began materialising around him. When the TARDIS materialised fully, 12 quickly dematerialised the TARDIS.

When Rassilon saw this, he bellowed, "No! Doctor! Get back here at once!"

Inside the TARDIS, Kai asked 12, "Okay, that was amazing, how did you do that?"

"I set up an automatic preset on the HADS. The TARDIS is virtually indestructible now, give or take."

Hiroki asked, "So, Doctor, who's this Rassilon guy? Must have done something bad for him to hate you."

12 replied, "He's the founder of the Time Lord race. He invented the no-interference policy. He trapped me in my own confession dial. Because of him, I've been exiled, threatened and tortured. I've never forgiven him since. I exiled him from Gallifrey, but he shouldn't have been able to travel in time."

"Right, so what do we do now?"

"Three things. One, we're going to find out about your past. Two, we're going to drive those ships out of Natsuki's shop. Three, we're gonna send Rassilon back to the end of the universe."

Once the Doctors had the TARDIS safe from attack, 11 commented on 12's TARDIS console. "It's orange! Wow, there's a lot of stuff over there. What's with the background? Looks dark."

Meanwhile, 12 dragged Natsuki over to the TARDIS telepathic circuits. "Stick your hands in there. You don't have to try and remember anything; the TARDIS will do that for you. If your memories have been cut off or blocked, the TARDIS can extract them."

Kai asked, "What are you doing?"

"I need to see his past. What is it that makes people call him the Hybrid?"

* * *

After a little while, the TARDIS landed. 11 checked the TARDIS screen. "Apparently, we've landed on September 5, 1997."

Hiroki suddenly realised. "September 5, 1997. That means yesterday was the day that I was born." When everyone exited the TARDIS, they found themselves inside the Royal Children's Hospital in Melbourne. Looking around, they found themselves outside the nursery.

12 was looking into one of the windows. "There's a lot of new humans in there. What is it exactly we're looking for?" Hiroki was next to him, looking inside as well. He was too close that he was blowing fog onto the window.

Suddenly, 12 saw regeneration energy coming out of one of the babies. Hiroki noticed it too. "Hey everyone! I found something!" 11, Kai and Yui gathered behind 12 and Hiroki as they watched. The regeneration energy suddenly went into full blast. All the other babies around him sat up and chanted in a very long "aaaahhhhh", starting at low pitch then ending in a very high pitch. Suddenly, a baby next to the one emitting regeneration energy sits up, firing a blast of greenish-blue energy before the room fell silent and the babies fell back to sleep.

11 said, "What the hell was that?"

From nearby, a nurse appeared. She told the Doctors and the others, "Hey! You're not supposed to be in here, it's not even visiting hours!" 11 and 12 showed the nurse their psychic papers, telling her that they were government inspectors. The nurse said, "How can there be two John Smiths? Wait, you're not even government inspectors at all!"

12 said, "Run! Get back to the TARDIS!" The five of them quickly ran back, then 12 told Hiroki, "Put your hands in the telepathic circuits again!" The TARDIS took off right at that moment, but a flash of light transformed the entire TARDIS console into 11's retro console, forcing Hiroki to take his hands out of the telepathic circuits. 12 commented, "Oh, the days when I was young and rebellious. Hey, remember the wibbly lever?"

11 replied, "I love the wibbly lever!" He then explained to Kai and the others that since there are two of him from different time zones, the TARDIS is trying to compensate.

* * *

After a little while, the TARDIS landed. 11 checked the date on the monitor. "October 4, 2001, 5:30 PM. What's so special about this date?"

"The telepathic circuits took us here. That means there's something important in Hiroki's timeline that the TARDIS wants us to see," 12 answered.

Leaving the TARDIS, the Doctors and the others found themselves near a wax figure of the Beatles. Kai said, "This is Madame Tussauds Hong Kong. Yui and I came here on a holiday just last year. Well, from our point of view, that is."

Hiroki saw two people, a mother and son behind the Beatles. There was someone with a camera, likely the father, just across from them. Hiroki tried to go towards them, but 12 pulled him back, saying, "If that's your past self over there, then you can't stop anything that happens. You can't even let him notice you. Come over here." 12 led Hiroki behind some other wax figures.

The Doctors and the others watched as the father tried to take photos. The mother tried to get her son to look at the camera, but he was too distracted with everything else around him, including Paul McCartney's hair. Either the son was in a hurry or he was repeating things he had heard, because he was saying, "3, 2, 1, smile!" in Cantonese.

The father then turned the camera away towards the Doctors and the others, who hid themselves toward the walls. Then, they heard a slap. The mother said to the son, angrily, "I told you to look at Daddy and not to move, but you still decide to move. What is wrong with you? Do I have to break your bones to make you behave? Nah, I don't want this kid anymore. Let's bounce."

12 crawled out into the corridor as soon as the father turned his camera on his son. Hiroki followed and so did 11, Kai and Yui. They watched as the boy glowed with regeneration energy and his parents watched, not even noticing that their own son was regenerating, in pain. With every cry, the regeneration energy got stronger. Thinking that their son was only emitting energy to show his anger, his parents walked away, until the screaming suddenly stopped. The parents turned back to their son, who had collapsed.

Hiroki was about to stand up and transform into Decade when 11 and Kai stopped him. 11 said, "If you kill your parents, you'll be changing your own future. You should be glad your mum didn't slap you in the middle of your regeneration, otherwise you would have died."

Kai said, "I understand how you feel right now, but we are in the past. You could have already left your parents' house by now and no one would notice anything."

As Hiroki calmed down, the parents noticed them. The father said, "Um, who are you?"

12 stood up and showed the father his psychic paper. "I'm a doctor. I heard that something was wrong, so I just came around and saw everything. You'll have to excuse my assistants, they're with another patient right now. I'm a travelling hospital."

"Good, could you please check on our son, please? I'm afraid that we've killed him."

12 went to the boy, who was still lying on the ground in a pool of regeneration energy. His mother was crying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have slapped you, Simon! Please wake up!"

Hiroki heard this. While 11 and Kai were holding him back against the wall, Hiroki was shouting, "That's a lie! That's a (beep)ing lie! You don't (beep)ing love me at all! (beep) you!" Kai knocked Hiroki out with a palm to the chest. 11 got Kai and Yui to take Hiroki back to the TARDIS.

Back with 12, he quickly checked up on the boy before he said, "Well, your son's going to be fine. You can take him away now. Don't worry about the remaining energy, it'll stabilise as time goes on."

The parents thanked 12 before they took their son away. 11 came over and watched as the pool of energy formed another child with a similar appearance to the boy who regenerated earlier. 11 said, "Let's take him back to the TARDIS. Give him some clothes and we'll drop him, let's say… in an orphanage somewhere in Japan."

After the Doctors had done that, they began running around the TARDIS library, searching for an answer to the question they had: how could someone regenerate into a new body and create another one at the same time?

* * *

 **Fact File: Where does this story take place?**

 **This is a particularly easy question to answer. For 11, the story takes place between Series 6 and 7, when the Doctor has dropped Amy and Rory off in London and said goodbye. For 12, the story takes place between Hell Bent and The Husbands of River Song.**


	9. Chapter 9: Who Remembers and Who Forgets

Clara and Ashildr visited the people on the list with Natsuki, Yuno and Miyako. Explaining what happened would take too long, so their travels will be summarised here. Everyone only managed to remember one detail from the Battle of Koshi Castle.

In Satte, Saitama, they visited Konata Izumi and her husband, Kyōko. They told Clara that they remembered seeing lots and lots of Daleks during the week before Christmas.

Over in Mitakihara, Takumi Kamijō (who was Sayaka Miki's doppelganger replacement following her death) and his wife, Kyōko Sakura remembered that there was a skirmish involving the Daleks in Manchester, England. They couldn't remember all the exact details of that battle, however.

Saki Mizukoshi and her boyfriend Terry told Ashildr that because of what happened during the battle, they are unable to have children. This was the case for most of their family and friends.

Natsuki only seemed to remember that the castle was named Koshi Castle, while the others only thought that Koshi Castle was the name of the battle.

A man named Yamato Kurosawa told Clara that the Beta Uprising was the easiest way for Girl Power to get Simon's attention. Because of that, Yamato was also taken along with the others.

Though a girl named Zhuge Qiao was unable to remember what happened during the battle, she remembered that she fought with the Guardians before she was kidnapped. After she returned home, she discovered that the Guardians were slaughtered by the Daleks, leaving Zhuge Qiao as the last of the Guardians.

Another man named Richard Yang told Ashildr that there were two groups of Daleks fighting against each other during the Beta Uprising (which, to him, was strange). One group was entirely made of bronze Daleks, while another group was led by a white Dalek, followed by some blue, orange and red Daleks.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, Ashildr went to type up the information they had collected. Clara asked Yuno, "So you've met the Doctor before, what was he like?"

Miyako chirped, "He's this guy who wears a cape and sandshoes…"

Natsuki said, "Miya-chan, let Yuno tell the story!"

Yuno began her story. "I met the Doctor somewhere around the Hidamari Apartments a few years ago. When I got hit by that love potion, the Doctor was willing to look after me until he found a cure. He was like a father to me. I'm grateful for being saved back then. I don't know what would have happened if I wasn't."

Ashildr then printed the information and gave it to Clara, who then gave it to Yuno. "This information needs to be given to the latest version of the Doctor. He's the old one with some grey hair. You won't miss him, he's Scottish. In that contains the information we've just collected. But, you can never tell the Doctor that you travelled with me. He mustn't know. You can tell him that you've been trying to research what happened at Koshi Castle."

Yuno asked Clara, "Okay, but why?"

Clara replied, "I've had a feeling that the Doctor's seen something he's forgotten about. When I was with the Doctor with the long chin, we used to take Simon on adventures with us. After he regenerated, he just totally forgot about Simon like he never knew him. I have a feeling he's been to Koshi Castle and somehow, got his memory wiped."

The TARDIS landed on the street a short distance from where the diner was. Ashildr said, "I'll be back in exactly 10 minutes. Come back here when you're done and we'll take Miyako to see the stars."

Yuno, Miyako and Natsuki left Clara's TARDIS and went across the road to the Doctor's TARDIS, which was parked there…"

* * *

 **Fact File: Who were those people?**

 **The people we mentioned in the first part of this chapter are characters from the Yui Hirasawa Kisekae Project. The Project is a fan-made collaboration featuring characters from the animes Lucky Star, K-On, Hidamari Sketch and Puella Magi Madoka Magica just to name a few. The project was established as a separate universe to the Rainfall Forces Network's Doctor Who universe, which was largely the same as the BBC Doctor Who and the Kisekae Project combined, but with some modifications.**


	10. Chapter 10: When All Is Revealed

The two Doctors had finished researching their theories about the regenerations they had seen earlier. They explained their theory to Hiroki, Kai and Yui.

11 started off. "Right, here's the thing. When a Time Lord regenerates, their whole body changes and it doesn't leave anything behind. But when we saw Simon regenerate back in Hong Kong, it left a pool of regeneration energy that formed into another body. However, the body that formed was a human body – which means that he can't regenerate if he is seriously injured."

12 continued, "But we took a DNA sample off Simon and analysed it. We found that it not only contains Time Lord DNA, but something that activated that DNA, allowing him to regenerate. Apparently, what we found was something called Jenova cells. People with autism have Time Lord DNA, but it's dormant, which means that they can't regenerate. But the Jenova cells activated the Time Lord DNA, which allows the person to regenerate, but it leaves a body behind."

11 added, "Now, that body could be the original person's new incarnation, or his new prototype. No one can really tell which one is which, but the two new bodies still retain memories of the original person from before the regeneration. Once the regeneration is complete, one of the bodies will be in limbo, whether it be the prototype or the original person. The body that is left behind will walk away to live his own life, while the body in limbo will slowly rematerialize back into the universe."

12 finished off by saying, "But there is a limit to this regeneration. Like other Time Lords, these half-human, half-Time Lord beings affected with Jenova cells can only regenerate a maximum of 12 times."

11 turned to 12 and said, "Yeah, speaking of 12 times, how can you be here?"

"Because I'm you, from the future. Haven't you realised by now?" 12 replied to 11.

"But I regenerated once, during the Time War. I regenerated again once the Time War ended. Life went as normal, then there was another regeneration, then Davros came back and I regenerated again, then the Time Lords tried to come back, then I regenerated into me. If I'm not mistaken, that's 12 regenerations. 13 bodies. If you're me, from the future, then how did you regenerate?"

"Spoilers."

"Oh, we're copying River now, are we? I'm telling you, you shouldn't have existed. I've used up all my regenerations. This body's all I've got left now."

12 sighed and told 11, "If I told you how I got this body, you wouldn't believe me until you saw it for yourself. Where are you now? Judging from what you're wearing, you're sometime between Amy and Rory. Hmm, you've got a long time to go. How about I give you this piece of advice: take it easy. Things aren't gonna come faster just because you want it. You need to take it easy and keep living your life as it is. Then soon, the answer will come in no time at all."

At that point, there was a knock on the TARDIS.

* * *

12 went to answer the door. "Yes, what is it?"

Natsuki gave him the envelope. "I have information about the Battle of Koshi Castle that you might like to know."

"How do you know about that battle?"

"It's not only me, but there's a number of us who were there. We're only trying to gather information on what really happened during that battle. I'm sure you'd want to know about it too."

Suspiciously, 12 glared at them, saying, "Thank you," then closed the door. Going back in the TARDIS, 12 announced, "Right, we're going to get rid of all those spaceships outside Natsuki's diner.

* * *

 **Fact File: Jenova (Final Fantasy VII)**

 **In the aforementioned game, Jenova serves as the main antagonist. Its cells were used in experiments that have produced many of the other antagonists in the game. Details linking Jenova to the Time Lord hybrids will not be revealed due to spoilers.**


	11. Chapter 11: What is the key?

The Doctors are typing away on the TARDIS console, searching for a solution. They managed to discover that the ships' communication systems were linked together. If the systems were to overload, the Time Lords would be forced to retreat. However, they would need someone who would be able to hack into the systems…

"I'll do it!" Hiroki piped. "I'm doing an IT subject, so I think I might be able to pull it off with help." With the help of the two Doctors, they were able to launch a DDoS attack on the Time Lord ships and set them on route into space, leaving their human servants behind.

* * *

The two Doctors prepared to farewell each other. 11 knew that because his timeline wasn't in sync, he wouldn't remember the events that happened once he left. Kai and Yui would probably remember, since they were travelling with 11 in the first place. 11 said goodbye to 12 and Hiroki, then set off in his TARDIS with Kai and Yui.

With the Twelfth Doctor now alone with Hiroki in the TARDIS, they finally decided to open the letter that Natsuki gave them. The Doctor asked Hiroki, "Does anything in the letter make you recall anything?"

"I sort of remember this really huge war that happened before I found myself alone with the Beltmorpher. I don't even know anything else, just that."

The Doctor told him, "To be honest with you, some things in the letter made me recall some things as well. There was a time when I couldn't remember what I did to end the Time War because my timeline wasn't in sync. So whatever happened, some of my past selves were at Koshi Castle, but the latest one there couldn't remember it until he became me." After looking around, he said to Hiroki, "Do you want to come with me and find out about what happened at Koshi Castle? Maybe the things that happened there could have been why you lost your memory."

Hiroki accepted his offer. The Doctor began piloting the TARDIS into a time unknown to them, hoping to solve the mystery of what happened at Koshi Castle…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **IN MOVIE UPRISING BETA**

* * *

 **Author's note: Apologies for the seemingly rushed ending. I had meant to finish this story a couple of months earlier than intended, but various events in life changed that. Before I start writing Movie Uprising Beta, I hope to finish tying up all the loose ends in a couple of other stories.**

 **If you don't know what I'm talking about, this story is one of three preludes that will tie into Movie Uprising Beta. It will feature the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors, with Twelve being a side character. I hope it will be better than this story!**


	12. Chapter 12: Credits

The Doctor  
PETER CAPALDI  
MATT SMITH

Hiroki Ichigo/Kai Hirasawa/Natsuki Takara  
PHILLIP CHOU

Yui Hirasawa  
STEPHANIE SHEH

Clara Oswald  
JENNA COLEMAN

Ashildr/Me  
MAISIE WILLIAMS

Yuno  
KANA ASUMI/TARA STRONG

Miyako  
KAORI MIZUHASHI/BRINA PALENCIA

Hiro  
YUKO GOTO/PEGGY O'NEAL

Sae  
RYOKO SHINTANI/NIKKY CHOU

Nori  
HITOMI HARADA/LARA JILL MILLER

Nazuna  
CHIAKI OMIGAWA/LAURA BAILEY

Matsuri (hypothetical only)  
HISAKO KANEMOTO/CHRISTINE MARIE CABANOS

Chika  
RIE KUGIMIYA/KARI WAHLGREN

Landlady  
MIYUKI SAWASHIRO/ASHLEIGH BALL

Rassilon  
DONALD SUMPTER/TIMOTHY DALTON

Maroun  
ANDREW GENCE

Nurse  
ASHLEY WALLINGTON

Simon Wong (young)  
CODY YELLOWSTONE

Simon's mother  
IRMA KEUNG

Simon's father  
DAVICH CHO

Decade Beltmorpher voice  
MARK OKITA


End file.
